1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to signal transmission systems with signals carried over optical fibers. More particularly, this invention pertains to a fiber distribution frame for use with an optical fiber signal transmission system.
2. Description of the Art
The increased use of optical fiber transmission in the telecommunications industry has resulted in a need for the development of optical fiber termination equipment. Certain equipment has been developed to respond to this need. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,754 describes an optical fiber interconnection mechanism. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,710 teaches a distributing frame for optical wave guides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,486 teaches an adaptor for mounting a variety of fiber optic connector sleeves to a panel.
Notwithstanding prior design efforts, the optical fiber signal transmission industry is in continued need of new designs of optical fiber distribution equipment. Industry users require systems which can address a variety of functional requirements as well as permit the user to customize distribution equipment to a customer""s particular needs. It is a object of the present invention to provide an optical fiber distribution frame which meets these and other needs of the telecommunications industry.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a fiber distribution frame is disclosed which includes a plurality of modular cabinets including a novel optical fiber cross-connect cabinet. The cross-connect cabinet includes a front panel having a plurality of openings for receiving any one of a plurality of designs of fiber optic connector sleeve adaptors. The connector sleeve adaptors are mounted into two fields. Adaptors in a first field on a left side of the panel are angled toward the left side of the panel. Similarly, adaptors mounted on a right side of the panel are angled toward the right side of the panel. The cross-connect cabinet facilitates organized management of fiber optic cables. The frame is modular such that each one of the modularized cabinets can be removed and replaced with the other modularized cabinets of different function. The frame includes means for organizing and managing fiber optic cables.